


Человек в белом

by lilic



Category: Highlander: The Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drama, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митос, Япония и Мураки, который из-за этого потерял голову</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек в белом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man of White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171181) by [Amand_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r). 



> Огромная признательность Nyctalus за вычитку и помощь в редактировании

Ты ведь не любишь Сикоку. Святой земли много, тут не поспоришь, но с развитием туризма это место больше подходит Маку, а не тебе. Видимо, при покупке билета тобой двигала сентиментальность, а возможно, неосознанная попытка загладить вину. Сознательно проявлять подобные чувства ты не привык.

Да и не важна причина, хоть ты и расплачиваешься за неё сейчас, — делаешь вывод, трепыхаясь в верёвках; но сомнений нет: ты обездвижен, как индюшка, полностью и абсолютно.

В храме слишком тихо, и ты понимаешь, что больше не в Сикоку, хотя обстановка, кажется, не изменилась. Сквозь наркотическую дымку смутно вспоминается гул самолёта, бледная рука, что удерживает твою, и голос, нашёптывающий что-то, вероятно, романтичное. Для того, кто тащится от подобной фигни. Но тебе она не нравится.

От кукол, будь они неладны, мороз по спине продирает. Странно, что монахи держат их здесь. Должно быть, куклы принадлежат не монахам. Ты догадываешься, чьи они. Вот только не хочешь думать о нём, заметил: стоит его вспомнить — и он тут как тут. Когда со шприцом, а когда и со скальпелем. Способность к регенерации ещё не означает, что боли ты не испытываешь. Как не означает и отсутствия веских причин для беспокойства.

А эта голова в банке? Вот уж правда, вишенка на торте. Ждал-мечтал посмотреть. Да кто вообще захочет видеть такую хрень?! И ты решаешь, впервые за много лет, при первой же возможности позвонить в полицию. То бишь сразу как сбежишь и в целости и сохранности окажешься в... дайте-ка подумать, о, в Португалии.

* * *

Бар был почти пуст — для туристов не сезон, а в окрестностях жили большей частью монахи, которые к любителям горячительного уж точно не относились. В Европе служители церкви выпивали не без удовольствия, а вот буддисты воздерживались, по слухам, из-за восьмеричного пути и прочего.

Ты сидел и потягивал саке по смехотворной цене, своим счётом за выпивку восполняя убытки заведения за последние три года — серьёзно, бар в таком месте? о чём только думали? — тогда он и вошёл. Невероятно привлекательный, или, лучше сказать, соблазнительный, хотя интуитивно ты отметил, что в человеке, склонном одеваться во всё белое, есть что-то подозрительное.

Эта мысль должна была послужить грёбаным звоночком.

Но тебе ведь нужно было пофлиртовать, выпить ещё саке, пренеприменно порезаться и исцелиться на виду у всех. По большому счёту ты и должен был закончить вот так: на полу храма, связанный по рукам и ногам, в ожидании его прихода.

Право слово, что за дилетантство.

* * *

Вот только губы Мураки завораживали, они едва уловимо коснулись твоей щеки, и когда вы случайно столкнулись на задворках бара, за мусорным контейнером, ты расстегнул ему брюки и опустился на колени, не задумываясь о последствиях. Давно у тебя никого не было, и он был высоким. Тебе нравятся высокие, и не так уж важно, сколько белого на них надето после Дня труда. У тебя самого когда-то была парочка чисто белых костюмов.

Мураки запустил руку в твои волосы, а ты промычал какую-то невоспроизводимую глупость в его бельё. Стало горячо, немного липко и приятно. Мда. С минетом ты справился, и вы перебрались в его гостиничный номер — с кроватью, душем и шипящим пламенем, хотя было нехолодно, а в гостиницах Японии в большинстве своём не бывает каминов: исторически сложилось из-за бумажных перегородок и ужасающей бездарности пожарных.

Мураки успел выкурить сигарет пятнадцать, наверное, пока ты смотрел на дождь за окном и мечтал избавиться от грязи: колени походили на колёса автомобиля после бездорожья. Наконец он сказал, что мыться вдвоём гораздо приятнее, а в его номере есть ванна. Ну а тебе нравится брить кого-нибудь опасной бритвой. Такая вот причуда.

Хотя щетины на лице Мураки не было, он позволил намылить себя. Что было чертовски возбуждающе. Серьёзно. Но на тот момент ты даже не понял насколько, ведь он ни на минуту не прекращал касаться тебя. Уже достаточно, чтобы потерять контроль. Не надо ни крема для бритья, ни мокрых прядей волос, падающих на глаза. Его глаза — первое, что привлекло тебя. И голос, нет, постой-ка, ты же на него вначале среагировал. Ладно, на голос и плащ. А, да кто его разберёт, на что ты там сперва обращаешь внимание?!

Когда с фиктивным бритьём было покончено, Мураки развернул тебя, и пока вы трахались, ты видел его лицо в зеркале — напряжённое и исполненное страсти. Хотя сейчас, размышляя обо всём, ты понимаешь, что на нём на самом деле отражалось тщеславие.

* * *

И вот вам последствия: верёвки, кровопускание и эти грёбаные куклы. Одна из них просто обязана разлететься на черепки, которые сгодятся для перерезания нейлона. Потом ты уберёшься отсюда, а ещё — подальше от Японии, её храмов, саке и проклятых психов в белых плащах, которые используют для потенции маринованный имбирь.

Господи, в аду новый тренд на белое? А как же коричневый или старый добрый чёрный?

Ты перекатываешься из стороны в сторону, снова и снова ударяясь о ближайший стеллаж, пока одна из кукол не падает на пол, маленькая девочка в жёлтых оборках и с пустым взглядом, таким же безжизненным, как и у глаз в банке. Ты хватаешь её за, как тебе кажется, туловище и несколько минут с силой бьёшь об пол, проклиная производителей и их стремление к качеству. Но в конце концов она ломается, и ты ощупью ищешь черепки с острой кромкой.

Тремя часами позже сидишь на обочине дороги и ёжишься от холода. Ты теряешься в догадках, почему взял её. Было же очевидно, что подобная глупость — ошибка. Но она смотрела и смотрела на тебя. Ты уже не уверен, отсутствует ли у неё сознание. И вот, ты разбил банку и забрал её.

Свет фар проезжающей машины на секунду замирает, а потом водитель замечает тебя, мокрого, бледного, в обнимку с отрезанной головой, и жмёт на газ. Скоро здесь будут копы. Ты можешь рассказать им всё, что знаешь про эту голову. Или же избавиться от неё.

Заставить себя выпустить её из рук не выходит. Голова смотрит на тебя взглядом куклы, вот только когда запрокидываешь голову назад, эти глаза не закрываются.


End file.
